She Said Yes!
by jameshawking
Summary: After so many times she finally said Yes. Can he live up to her expectations?NaruSaku Rating has a small chance of going up
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Put a normal disclaimer here. No ownership, bladdy bladdy blah.**

****

****

"Please, Sakura-chan." he plead, his eyes lively and dancing. Something about today stuck out to him as **the** day, the greatest of days. Something about it made him even more giddy than when he returned from his journey with Jiraiya.

That was why he had changed his outfit today. Though he liked his new black and orange outfit, he knew that it wasn't the nicest of clothes. So today he wore a simple, decently tight long-sleeved black T-shirt and dull red pants that hung loosely on him. After all, you couldn't ever be rid of at least part of his fashion sense. Overall his new outfit was made of a slightly nicer material than the one he normally wore, and his Konoha forehead protector was wrapped around his bicep, making the flash of metal seem woven into his top.

"Fine Fine! If it'll shut you up and make you stop asking I'll go!" she shouted in response, hiding the blush she got from accepting her first date. If she had taken a step back and examined the situation she wouldn't have minded it so much, though all she could presently see was how annoying and obnoxious he was; thus she tried to appease him for some peace. When she said it she snapped her head to look at him, only to be surprised at how serene he looked. His eyes were closed and he seemed to melt, all of the tension in his muscles evaporating.

"Thank you, Sakura." He said softly, opening his calm blue eyes to look at her.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled, punching him right in the nose with about forty percent of her strength. She took a small amount of satisfaction from the audible crunch and the feeling of something wet on her knuckles as she moved toward the new crater she made.

She looked down at his bloody form, liquid pouring from his broken nose. She allowed herself to be sorry before she hopped down and moved toward his face. She gasped in surprise as she saw his eye open and tears barely restrained in them. "I-I'm sorry Naruto!" she exclaimed, instantly moving to embrace him.

Despite his urge to hug her, like she did after she healed the sword wound he received from Orochimaru earlier that week, he pressed his hand against her collarbone and sat up. After all, he wouldn't allow her to soil herself on his account. "It's nothing, Sakura-chan." he said, gripping his nose. A loud pop was heard as he pushed it into place with a grimace.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked skeptically, still worried. Seeing someone almost die in front of you could cause that, even if it was in the past.

"Oh, I always cry when I'm hit really hard in the no-ah-aah-choo!" he said, sneezing violently. Another sickening pop was heard as his nose slipped out of place.

"Aah! Naruto!" she yelled, not accustomed to having blood and snot on her forearm. She thought about hitting him again, in the chest, but decided washing herself off was much more important. So she ran off to do so.

When she got back he was pulling himself from the hole in the ground. She took note of his clothes as she walked; his black shirt had been partially dyed red in the front while his red pants had long streaks of green and brown and both of them had long rips in them. Okay, maybe she used more than forty percent.

As she walked she blushed from embarrassment. Once Sakura was a few feet from him she offered to help him heal his nose, which he refused as too much trouble. She giggled softly and said he sounded suspiciously like Shikamaru. He laughed lightly at that and she allowed herself to feel better.

After a small silence he asked a question that forced her mind back to the pre-punch situation. "So, Sakura-chan, when should I come by?" he said softly, returning to the rare serenity.

"Um...I dunno Naruto. How about eight?" she said somewhat tentatively, unsure of herself for some reason. She was relieved when she saw him smile fervently before running off.

"So, who do I have to see?" he asked himself when he got home. "Tsunade-baachan first off." he said, looking at the gem and the broken string in his hand. "Then Kakashi-sensei; he can wash my clothes and dry them too!" he said, remembering the impressive water dragon he made long ago and he figured the Jounin would have some way to dry his clothes also. H had so much work to do andso little time


	2. Tsunade's Say

"Umm, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked, knocking on her door. He had learned that, in comparison with what Tsunade would do, Sakura's hit was a love-tap. So now when he needed something from the Hokage he was somewhat respectful.

He stood there another five minutes before he heard her coming, cursing under her breath occasionally. He heard some other odd noises sometimes, but the Chuunin secretary said that she was busy in there. So he accepted the noises as either as either sleeping-grunts or frustration-grunts.

When he saw her disheveled appearance before him he decided it was the former of the two. He smiled and tried walking in but she blocked him with her arm and a sharp "What do you want?" Okay, she was obviously grouchy.

"Well, I wanted to ask you some favors." he said cautiously, knowing she wasn't in the favor-giving mood, let alone multiple ones. In fact he considered himself somewhat lucky that she did not just kick him out or slam the door in his face for disturbing her unnecessarily.

"What are they?" she said vehemently in a 'this better be worth it' tone that made his skin crawl with goosebumps. He smiled weakly before he spoke.

"Well, you have a constant eye on all the shinobi, so can you tell me where Kakashi-sensei is?" he asked quietly, noting the whisper of a blush coming to her when he finished speaking. However, as son as it was there it was gone again and she said that she'd check.

"Anything else?" she asked, her voice a lot calmer than when she opened the door.

"Well, can you tell me what this is made of?" he asked, holding up the necklace she had given him, the one that held her most prized possession. At the sight of it broken her eyes popped open in shock and she grabbed it suddenly.

"How'd you break it?" she demanded, her voice once again becoming excited.

"Oh, I didn't Tsunade-sama. Sakura-chan did it a while ago." he answered, calming down significantly. The mere mention of her acceptance, and his memory of the event, was enough to calm him down to Shikamaru-like levels. Also the fuzzy warmth he felt was something he wouldn't complain about.

"What did you do this time?" Tsunade asked as she examined the necklace, knowing full well Sakura's tendency to injure her teammate. At this he smiled softly, his eyes dancing vividly.

"I got her to go out with me!" he shouted, his voice seeming out of place in this calm Naruto. In fact his tone and excitement was similar to that of Tsunade's when he proposed to her all those many years ago.

When she heard that Tsunade immediately fell into shock, almost dropping the string but not quite. After that she was instantly filled bountiful pride. She, and just about everyone else in Konoha (thanks to his constant yelling of Sakura-chan), knew just how he felt about her young apprentice and she couldn't help but feel happy at the news. However, her pleased look completely changed when she finally took in the state of his dress. "What the hell are you wearing, Naruto?" she exclaimed, pointing to his ruined clothes.

"Well, Sakura-chan did this too." he muttered, laughing meekly as he shyly looked up at her. "I was wondering if Kakashi-sensei could wash them and dry them for me. Then maybe I could try to sew them back to normal." he admitted, looking up at her for approval.

"Stupid Idiot! Gimme them!" Tsuande shouted, holding out her hand as she awaited the clothes impatiently.

So, after much blushing and stuttering, Naruto cast a Henge and gave her his clothes. Walking out of the Hokage's Tower, Naruto was completely oblivious to what was happening in the blond's office.

She moved to her desk, pushing away all of the papers littering it. Throwing down the tattered clothes on the wood, her hands made a faint green light as she dragged them up and acroos his clothes. Soon, after about ten minutes, she had transformed them back into their normal state and even made the black shirt a slick button-down, complete with small silver buttons.

After all, nobody said that medical ninjutsu had to be used to heal people. So when she was done she handed it to the lazy, sweaty Jounin to her left, looking the man in his surprised face.

"Clean these and dry them; then bring them to Naruto. Your students have a date tonight."


	3. It Begins

He honestly couldn't believe the nerve of some people. He couldn't stand how Tsunade had stolen his clothes and had gotten them back via Kakashi just before he went crazy from anxiety. Also, the disturbing eye-glint that Kakashi had did nothing to help his nerves.

So he rushed everything; he rushed his shower, rushed his dressing and he ran to Sakura's house like a bat out of hell. Now he was standing there, knocking loudly and impatiently on her door and praying to God that he wasn't horribly late. Truth be told he was actually a few minutes early, but he didn't know that.

In all honesty he still couldn't believe that she had agreed to this at all, and he even pinched himself when he got out of the shower. He had to be sure this wasn't some horrible dream, one where he would get so close to Sakura before it fell down into nothing. But, thankfully, he had proven the events legitimacy, and when she opened the door his mouth opened in shock and awe.

Her hair was tied up using senbon, elegantly displaying her strawberry locks in an exotic fashion that, truth be told, could have taken his breath away in itself. However, the transformation had not ended there. The red satin blouse was tight on her, not excessively mind you, but enough to accentuate her curves that had been freed from their normally tight bindings that she wore during the day. She wasn't overly compressed during training, but now that she was freed there was a noticeable change.

Sakura was also wearing a black skirt that ran down to mid-shin the material obviously high-end an expensive even from the distance he was at. The black boots that she had normally worn were replaced by black sandals with an inch-high heel that let wind flow between her toes. Secretly she liked the sensation, and she found that she rather liked her small feet one of her better features in her mind. To her they made up for her overly-large forehead, though people had stopped thinking along those lines years before.

In truth she had no idea why she was dressing so lavishly for Naruto, who in her mind was still "Just Naruto". Or it had been before that evening. She was surprised to find herself grabbing her most expensive clothes, clothes that she had bought "just in case". It was as though someone had stolen her body and prepared for the date. However, Sakura found herself, despite how odd she felt, blushing at how _exquisite_ he looked. Something about him caused Sakura to flush with excitement.

"S-So, where are we going Naruto?" she asked, silently berating herself for stuttering and sounding so Hinata-like. He seemed not to notice as his eyes closed and he thought.

"Uhm...Uhm...I dunno." he admitted, looking at her with a hopeful glance.

"Ugh, you finally get a date with me and you don't even know where to go? Idiot." she scolded, sighing and resisting the urge to smack him for being so scatterbrained.

"Well, I just thought you'd have a better idea about where to go than I would. I don't really know that scene." he said, his voice deflating somewhat as he spoke.

"Why do you say that, Naruto?" she asked, slightly confused by his response and undoubtedly curious as to why he said such a thing.

"Well, I just assumed you'd have more..." he said, blushing and gulping, "experience than I would.

At this Sakura was taken aback; her cheeks flushed when the assumption came to full realization. She blushed again, a small silence falling between the two before he grabbed her hand. "Let's go, Sakura-chan. We'll find a place to eat." She found herself blushing a vibrant red that clashed with her blouse and hair as he led her around Konoha.

It was like that she found herself going around her home city. Sakura found herself wondering how Naruto didn't notice exactly how hot her hand was. Something about the entire situation, how beautiful she felt with him always thanking her for the chance while the setting sun gave him an ethereal glow, made her squeal and moan internally.

It was as she suggested a few places for dinner she realized something. She saw how he refused some of the more complex and upscale places. He had refused them with a sad glint in his eye and she couldn't tell if it was timidity or fear that caused it; even now he wasn't willing to embarrass her because of his tenant. So after almost half an hour of searching she stopped suddenly.

He would of looked shocked had he enough time but she jerked him into her arms. She briefly remembered a moment like this several years ago during her first Chuunin Exam as she tightly clutched onto him. After a moment he tentatively wrapped his arms around her, carefully holding on. She knew he had always wanted to do this so she was worried when he barely touched her. So, to encourage him and to relax the obvious tension in him, she began to rub his back and nuzzle against him.

And with that the dams broke. He was grabbing onto her, stuffing her with his chest as he rested his head on hers. She could sense how desperate he was; his needy embrace betrayed him. It was like that she stood, accepting his care as she melted into him silently.

Before they knew it the setting sun had completed its journey below the horizon and they had yet to move from their embrace; they obviously had yet to eat. So, with a much lighter heart than when he picked her up earlier he led them to the nearest restaurant, not worried about anything.


	4. Advice, Intervention and Realization

The place they had walked into was certainly nice enough, though the manner of its clientele was somewhat odd. Though the high ceiling with small, fire-lit oil lamps on the walls, along with warm beige paint, had projected a warm and welcome feel, something in the place just felt off.

Upon further inspection the two, well Sakura really as Naruto was too caught up in the experience to notice, realized what was off. It was completely filled with Konoha forehead protectors. All around the room there was a small, murmuring dull noise along with reflections of light that shone on the ceiling and walls.

However, all of the peaceful chattering had stopped when the two walked into the restaurant. For a moment Sakura felt the eyes of numerous people scrutinizing her, but they all fell away as quickly as they had appeared.

Naruto apparently had not noticed the stares he was getting from people as he looked around calmly for an open table that could seat the two of them. After almost two minutes of constant searching he saw, in the far corner of the room, a group of three get up and leave. His hands and eyes immediately found Sakura, and with a careful courage he wrapped his arm around her waist. Had she been in the right state of mind Sakura would have moved away, but she was currently dominated by the fragile warmth that eclipsed her.

It took them almost a minute to reach the table, but eventually they did so. Had they been paying attention they would have realized they had numerous eyes on them. A few of said eyes were pure white and pupil-less, one of which had tears. The others were less distinct and similar to one another. And it was in the tender silence that the two had formed that they sat down across from each other.

Somehow during their journey the table had been cleaned and reset, but neither had noticed. Both had cheeks stained a light pink as they stared into their respective hands. Even when someone had come to get their drinks their eyes did not move as they said "water" in unison. So it was a surprise when a certain Chuunin with a scarred nose came to them undetected.

"Sakura, would you mind if I stole Naruto away for a minute?" he said, smiling as they both blushed infinite shades of red and snapped their necks to face him. She stammered out a "no" and Iruka wondered how she could talk with all her blood in her cheeks. It was like that the blond was separated from his date.

For some reason it took a lot less time to leave the restaurant than to enter and within fifteen seconds Naruto had found himself back in the fresh air. It seemed odd that his world could take on such a different perspective in less than a minute but it had. Iruka's intervention had broken the spells they had cast over one another, allowing them both to think clearly for the first time in a long while.

"Naruto, you need help." the Chuunin said in his most matter-of-factly tone. In truth it wasn't his strongest, but the happiness he got from seeing Naruto and Sakura hampered his ability significantly. "Do you want some?"

"Anything, Iruka-sensei." Naruto responded almost immediately. Now that he could think back on it he realized just how awkward the two had been before Iruka came up. He knew that just wouldn't do and he desperately wished for anything that could keep that from repeating.

"Okay, now listen carefully, Naruto. You and Sakura are friends first and significant others second, remember that. Because if you try to flip it around and fail then you'll lose her. Understand?" he asked, getting ready to explain himself. Luckily for him though Naruto seemed to get it and he nodded solemnly. "Okay, good. Now listen up. Small talk won't work so don't even try it.

"First thing you should do is ask her about her training with Tsunade while you were away. It's a broad subject and should last a while before it runs dry. Remember to pay attention to everything she says and don't let your mind wander. Also, loosen up a bit; you're about as hard as a kunai. Another thing, it would be a good idea if you don't brag. She'll hit you for that."

And with that, well after going over it a little bit, Iruka left. Little did the blond know that Sakura went through a very similar, albeit shorter, conversation courtesy of Kakashi. So, once he saw Iruka turn the corner he went back to Sakura. The whole mood had shifted to a somewhat more relaxed demeanor and the two found it easier to talk than before.

(Time jump) 

Some time had passed since the intervention of the two teachers and, surprisingly, they had taken what was said to heart. The whole situation had been changed, almost to the atmosphere they had when they had finished a particularly grueling session with Kakashi. However there was an extra air, an extra layer of tension added that they both enjoyed and were intimidated by. It was intimacy.

Neither had really been in a situation like this before. Oh, they had dreamt of such an occasion, but really were scared of it now that their fantasies had come to fruition. It was like they were afraid that it would end like it always did, with them bolting up in bed, sweating, and regretting that it wasn't real. Both were unsure and anxious, and those feeling were only intensified when something happened.

Sakura had reached for her glass of water when it had happened. Her left arm flinched, sending some pain from a new wound coursing through her. She couldn't explain how it happened or why it happened, but in a flash Naruto responded. He was at her side, on one knee as he examined her arm. She motioned him away briefly, her other hand rising and numbing the nerves that had previously been inflamed. However her mind went blank when she saw his face.

Terror and worry and fear and countless other emotions were plainly expressed, his eyes already beginning to water in sorrow. Sakura saw his reaction and immediately she cupped his cheeks in both hands, mumbling things along the lines of "it wasn't you" and "it's not your fault". She leaned closer, half-closing her eyes in the most comforting expression she could muster. Neither noticed how their faces had moved within inches of each other.

They did realize, however, when they pressed together and their lips met softly. Burning electricity wracked their bodies as they sighed into one another. Her hands dropped as they stood while his moved around her waist and met behind her. She didn't complain when he pulled her against him.


End file.
